Pokenaru eevee
by Axel the dragon
Summary: Lost Naruko wakes up in a forest near the Vermilion city, she found Ash, he tried to capture her but was defeated, now she is following Ash and her friends, traveling through the world Pokemorph Naruko
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This story was in my head for some time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

Chapter 1

It was the night of Genin exam, in the forest a girl with blond sun-colored hair reaching up to her waist in a bright orange and blue jacket with the zipper open down her breasts, she had orange pants and blue slippers, this girl was Naruko Uzumaki and in her hands she had the forbidden parchment

Naruko was looking down the parchment after learning the kage bunshin no jutsu, until he saw a seal with a spiral just the way she wore it, placing a hand on the seal he glittered for a moment before she received a load of information

"This seal allows Uzumaki lineage to be activated, anyone else who tries to use it will eventually die," Naruko said happily, knowing she had a clan and that she had a lineage

After reading the instructions she began to draw the seal on the floor carefully so as not to lose any detail, when it was finished she stood in the center of the seal and when she was about to activate it

"Naruko what the hell do you think you're doing" shouted Iruka, he is Naruko sensei

"Iruka-sensei, I just learned a jutsu from the parchment that means I'm a kunoichi right now?" Asked Naruko

"Who gave you this idea? "Iruka asked / shouted.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I stole and learned a jutsu, I could become a kunoichi," Naruko said.

'Mizuki, but why? Iruka thought

"Naruko, it looks like you got the parchment, from me and you will become a kunoichi," Mizuki said.

"No, Naruko he's lying don't him the parchment," said Iruka

"I'm lying, what about everyone in the village having lied to her all life, Naruko you want to know why you're hated, why you're ignored and mistreated ?" said Mizuki

"No, Mizuki this is forbidden," Iruka said in despair.

"The yondaime hokage could not kill Kyuubi so he sealed it in a baby, you are the recipient of the Kyuubi, you are Kyuubi in the kitsune," said Mizuki

Naruko in her shock, ended sending chakra to the seal and activated it, before being blinded by the light

In the light

Naruko was confused. One second she was in a forest and the next she was in the middle of a white abyss. Her skin began to limp and she looked down to notice his change of features. Her hands and arms, as well as her feet and legs began to be covered with sandy brown hair. From her tailbone sprouted a fox tail like a fluffy tail with the caramel tip. She also had colorful caramel skin around her neck, going up right above her breasts. When the transformation ended, she realized that she also had brown fox ears on top of her head. She had grown shorter for her anger. She noticed black claws in her hands. Her hands had three fingers and her feet had three fingers. Her hair had become the same color as helight hair and was halfway down his back.

When the light went out there was Naruko in her torn jacket, slippers and trousers, showing much of her transformation

"I was right you're just a monster, die .." before Mizuki could finish the sentence he was struck by a blow to the face that sent him flying in a tree

"Want to decide if I'm a Kyuubi or a monster, it does not matter to me, what matters is that I will not let you hurt Iruka-sensei," said Naruko

"You're going to pay for it," shouted Mizuki, throwing his smoky shuriken at Naruko

Naruko seeing the shuriken approaching, ran forward with her claws glittering, then she cut the shuriken like a hot knife in the butter and kept going towards Mizuki, as she was approaching he prepared to kick her when she disappeared with a cry of "quick attack"

Mizuki felt a great deal of pain in his back when Naruko had cut him with his claws

"You damn" said Mizuki turning to punch Naruko, just to receive one himself, the blow was so strong that he was sent flying and when he struck a tree he broke it and was knocked out in the process

Naruko seeing that it was over she was rushing to help Iruka when he approached and he saw her

"Naruko what happened to you?" Iruka asked in concern.

"I awaked my lineage," said Naruko smiling

Iruka laughed and asked her to approach, when she was close enough he gave her a bandana and said she was a kunoichi now

Naruko jumped for joy and hugged Iruka with him telling her to be at the academy the next day, the two left the forest to the village where they separated with Naruko going to prepare for the next day and Iruka going to return the forbidden scroll

When Naruko arrived at her apartment and locked the door she ran to the bathroom removing all the clothes that had remained in her, standing in front of the full-length mirror, she saw that the fur covered her body completely, entering the shower she turned on the water and start taking a bath, after her bath and leave the bathroom, she entered the room, took a brush and began to brush her hair, when finalized she curled and fell asleep

Waking up in the same white void if before she saw what appeared to be a massive white horse with a gold ring

"You're the last of your kind so I'm giving you something to help," said the horse before a sphere with various colors entered Naruko's chest and everything went black

Naruko woke up in her bed and saw that it was morning she got up and went to the kitchen picking up a jar of ramen and began to prepare it, how much was about to eat her nose contracted, she threw the ramen away and looked with disgust, leaving her instinct take over she left the apartment and ran to the forest touched a nearby bush, he gleamed for a moment before growing several blue berries she took everyone and ran back to the apartment, after eating several of the berries, she went to dress and change her wardrobe, she was now wearing a green shirt and a skirt, on the shirt was a red and white ball symbol, she wore no shoes or sandals, she also had a bag attached to her hip, taking what was left of the she put them in the bag and left the apartment

Realizing that walking to the academy would be asking for trouble, she jumped to the rooftops and used "agility" to get to academy, when she entered saw no one was paying attention so sat in the usual place, ducked her head waiting for Iruka to arrive

Kiba with his pointed beard, realized Naruko and shouted pointing to her "what the hell is this Naruko"

Everyone looked at her and saw Naruko's change of clothes, her caramel skin under her shirt, tail and ears

"Naruko what the hell happened to you? "Shouted / asked the bansh- I mean Sakura making Naruko hold your ears

"She awakened her bloodline so her new look" said Iruka entering the room

Everyone was stunned to discover that Naruko had a lineage

"So why is she so, she should not just deactivate the bloodline after using it or she is so weak that she can not control her own lineage," said Sakura making all the students laugh at Naruko

Naruko's eyes flashed red as he was about to teach Sakura not to mess with her

"Sakura you should be ashamed, there are bloodlines that once aroused can not be stopped" said Iruka making Sakura turn red with embarrassment

"Now let's go the teams, team 1 ..." said Iruka

"Team 7 will be made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki.

Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka

Team 9 is still in circulation

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi

His Sensei saw them after lunch, "said Iruka leaving the room with others leaving for lunch

Naruko feeling hungry, took the bag of berries and began to eat

After lunch the newly formed returned to the room to wait

The door of the room was opened and there were two people a woman with black hair and red eyes (they are wearing the same clothes of the canon) is a brown-eyed man with black hair and had a bandana on his arm written in kanji fire, these two are Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi

"Team 8 with me" said Kurenai leaving the room

"Team 10 with me" said Asuma doing the same as kurenai

Teams 10 and 8 left the room leaving only Team 7 waiting for their sensei

3 hours later

"Where the hell is our sensei?" Sakura shouted, making Naruko hold her ears.

"Sakura," said Naruko, making the girl look

"You could stop screaming my ears are sensitive and it's starting to hurt" she shouted holding her ears, when she took her hand she saw that there was some blood, she showed her hand to Sakura who was horrified

"Sorry Naruko," Sakura said.

"Okay, just do not yell around me please," Naruko said with a green aura surrounding her and using a technique that appeared in her mind to heal the ears

The door of the room opened to show a silver-haired man wearing a mask that covered his nose and his bandana was over his right eye, he was wearing the jonin clothes that was Kakashi Hatake

"You're late" screamed Sakura making Naruko shudder, and she realized what she had done

"Sorry Naruko"

"My first impression, you guys are annoying," Kakashi said.

"Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes," he said, disappearing into a tornado of leaves

The three genies looked at each other before leaving the room.

When they reached the roof they saw their sensei leaning against the railing, they sat on the stairs

"Well let's start with the presentations, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" said Kakashi

"A sensei why do not you go first to show how" said Sakura

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake likes no matter, many dislikes, hobbies you would not understand, dreams for the future this is personal" said Kakashi

'All he said was his name' thought the three genins

"Your turn Pinky" said Kakashi with Naruko laughing

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like 'she looked at Sasuke' my hobbies are 'looked at Sasuke' my dreams for the future are 'still looking at Sasuke'" said Sakura

"And what don't you like?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-pig and Naruko," Sakura said.

'Kami have mercy on my soul, a fangirl' "Duck butt your turn" thought / said Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I do not like anything and I hate it a lot, my dream is to kill someone and restore my clan," Sasuke said.

'He's going on a dark path, I hope I can get him out of this' 'Last but not least, fox girl turn' thought / said Kakashi

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, I like berries, train and fight, I do not like traitors, rapists, village villagers and I hate very certain people, my dream for the future is to be free," said Naruko

Kakashi did not know what to think about it.

"Well then, tomorrow we will do our first mission, it will be survival training," said Kakashi

"But we already did it at the academy," Sakura said.

"Yes, but this will be a test to see if you're ready to be ninjas," said Kakashi, laughing

"So what's the academy test for?" Sasuke asked.

"This was to eliminate the weak," Kakashi said.

"The test that you will have is 60% chance to fail, only three teams will pass, meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6:00 am and do not have breakfast if you do not want to vomit" said Kakashi disappearing in a whirlwind of sheets

After that they all left the roof and went to their homes

Naruko on the way home picked up some more berries when she arrived she simply showered and curled up to sleep

(Change of scene)

Naruko opened her eyes only to find herself in a forest

"How did I get here, the last thing I remember was fighting with Sasuke before everything went blank," she said looking around, she had looked at herself and realized she was in full shape when she tried to change back the hybrid form saw that it was not succeeding, calming down so as not to panic

Naruko got up and started walking through the forest that was, the more she walked, the more she realized that she did not recognize anything until she saw a dirt road, she left the bushes and stopped in the middle of the road

Ash was excited, the day before he had captured a Squirtle, now he was going to get his third badge, on his shoulder was pikachu, walking alongside Ash was Misty she was following him since he fried his bike and the side of them was Brock the leader of gym of Pewter also accompanying Ash in his day

Ash stopped when he saw a Pokémon come out of the bushes on the road to stop

"Hey that's an Eevee, come on Pikachu let's catch it" said Ash running

"Pikachu thunderbolt" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and shot a lightning towards Naruko

Naruko who was standing stopped listening to the sound of someone shouting and looked to the side in time to see the lightning towards her, when it hit created a cloud of smoke that when dispersed showed that it was unharmed, she looked at who fired the attack and saw a Pikachu and a Cap Boy

Ash saw the unharmed Eevee and got his Pokédex

Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that is mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is a female

"Ash thinks it's best to be cautious against this Eevee," Brock said, listening to the Pokédex

Ash nodded and prepared for battle.

"Let's catch her Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pika pikachu (yes we will win)" said Pikachu with sparks coming out of his cheeks

Naruko narrowed her eyes knowing what they were talking about.

"Eevee ee eevee (you're very arrogant)" said Naruko entering position

"Pikachu attack with the iron tail" said Ash

Pikachu ran to Naruko with his tail gaining a metallic glow as he approached, Naruko jumped over him tapping on his back, causing Pikachu to turn and continue to try to hit her, she jumped Pikachu until, she turned and hit him in the back with a tail crushing it on the ground, leaving a small crater

Naruko stepped away from the electric Pokémon, wondering what to do.

Ash seeing the situation of Pikachu, had an idea

"Pikachu use the Quick attack" listening to his trainer Pikachu ran towards Naruko, when she was next she jumped on him again

"Pikachu thunderbolt" Naruko widened his eyes when she heard this she fired three shadow balls when she saw Pikachu firing the lightning, when the attacks met there was an explosion, from the smoke Pikachu I am sent flying falling on the ground in front of Ash, when the smoke dissipated there was Naruko without a scratch

She disappeared before Pikachu was surrounded by several copies of it, then began to attack from all sides not giving him time to do anything, then the attacks became faster and stronger in the end Pikachu was hit by Naruko covered by a red aura playing the electric Pokémon in the air where he was hit by three shadow balls

He fell into Ash's arms with swirls in his eyes.

Naruko was about to leave when two red claws came from the sky, one got Pikachu the other was destroyed as it approached her

"Pikachu," Ash shouted, seeing his pokemon being carried away, from the clouds came a well-shaped balloon from the head of a Meowth

Get ready for trouble!  
Double Trouble!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all the people of our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our power to the stars!  
Jesse!  
James!  
Surrender now or get ready  
To fight!  
Meowth that's right

"Rocket team give me back my Pikachu," Ash said.

"But no brat he's going to make a nice present to the boss," Jesse said.

"You're annoying, you're just a trio of idiots," Naruko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Meowth shouted angrily at the comment.

"What did she say Meowth?" Asked James, with Meowth repeating what Naruko said

"Who's calling an idiot," Jesse shouted.

Naruko disappeared, only to appear on top of the claw holding Pikachu, she broke the claw with an iron tail and appeared with Pikachu on the ground

Naruko lifted his face to the sky and opened his mouth several red and blue balls began to rotate in front of her forming a large purple sphere that was increasing in size, when it was complete the ground below it remained in a crater by weight, the sphere diminished enough for her to eat and that's what she did

"I do not know what to do but I will not let go, Ekans" Jesse said playing a Poké Ball

"Go Koffing," James said, doing the same as Jesse.

Ash and the others saw Eevee rescue Pikachu and carry an unknown attack

" **Imari**!" Naruko shouted, firing a giant lightning bolt into the balloon also hitting the pokémon, the balloon exploded launching the team flying

"Rocket team taking off again" shouted the flying rocket team before disappearing into the sky

Naruko looked at Ash and the others before running into the bushes, she could hear Ash's shout thanking him for saving Pikachu

Naruko saw Ash and the others walk down the road to Vermilion city toward the center Pokémon to heal Pikachu, she jumped on the branches of the trees and began to follow them hidden in the shadows of the leaves

Closing / opening

I wanna be the very best

Naruko appears running on a road

Like no one ever was

Ash came running with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty and Brock by his side

To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

(Ooh ooh ooh!)

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide

Ash with his pokémons and several badges on his back with the images of the gym leaders

Each pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside  
(The power inside)

Naruko running jumps off a cliff being overturned by light

(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all)  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)

From the light Naruko left in his hybrid form falling into konoha

Ooh, you're my best friend.  
In a world we must defend

Sasuke appears throwing shurikens on a log

(Pokémon!)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!

Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

(Gotta catch 'em)  
Gotta catch 'em  
Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way

Kakashi reading his book walking on the village street

With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

Naruko appears fighting a bandit, jumping and shooting shadow ball

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team, yeah  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream  
It's always been our dream

Sasuke firing a fireball  
Sakura playing several kunais

(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all)  
It's you and me

The shadows of two people appear on a bridge, mist covers the bridge

I know it's my destiny

Jump a hunter nin throwing several needles

(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend.  
In a world we must defend

Sasuke with his Sharingan fighting in a dome of mirrors

(Pokémon!)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
(Gotta catch 'em)  
Gotta catch 'em  
(Pokémon!)

Kakashi running with the chidori in hand

(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all)  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Naruko running to the bridge, passing around her were several shades of different colors

(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend.  
In a world we must defend

Naruko falls on the ground next to a forest, she sees a meadow of flowers

(Pokémon!)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em, gotta catch' em  
Gotta catch'em all!  
(Pokémon!)

Naruko looking at the sky in her form Eevee complete with various flower petals flying its back towards the sky

Author Notes: ? the adventure begins


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon

Chapter 2

Naruko is jumping from branch to branch in the trees, following Ash and his friends, she saw the city approaching, when they entered the city, she changed to hide in the shadows of the buildings

Ash entered the pokémon center and saw several pokémons injured in stretchers, a Pidgey was with some feathers burned and sparks around him

Ash walked over to the counter and saw Joy's nurse weary with several courses running from side to side

"Nurse Joy, what happened to them?" He asked.

" the gym leader, he fought them all," Joy said with a sigh.

"Could you help my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy nodded and took Pikachu to another room, a few minutes later she came back with Pikachu awake and uninjured

Pikachu seeing Ash jumped out of Joy's arms and ran towards him

Ash grabbed Pikachu and hugged him.

"Hey buddy ready for the next gym?" Ash asked, Pikachu nodded with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

Ash ran out of the Pokémon center toward the gym

He entered the gym and saw three people inside talking

"What we have here another baby," said the largest of the three

"I'm here to challenge the leader of this gym," said Ash

"I'm the leader of this gym and that Pikachu of your's will not get anything against my Raichu" said Surge throwing a Poke Ball and leaving Raichu much bigger than Pikachu

Pikachu jumped from the shoulder of Ash choosing to fight

"Come on, Pikachu, I'll pick you," Ash said.

"The battle between gym leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town" said the judge

" begin"

"You'll lose, let me tell you, by the time I captured my Pikachu I evolved it to Raichu," said Surge

"Pikachu **" Quick attack "** " said Ash ignoring Surge

Pikachu ran to Raichu and hit him, he looked and saw that there were no injuries

"Raichu **" iron tail** "said Surge, watching his pokémon throw the opponent Pikachu away

"Pikachu **" Quick Attack "** " Ash said again, Pikachu repeated what he did previously

"It's useless, Raichu" **Thunder punch** "said Surge when Pikachu was close enough

Raichu threw the fist of lightning into Pikachu

"Jump," Ash shouted.

Pikachu listening to his trainer jumped over Raichu's fist effectively dodging the attack

"Now" **Iron tail** "Ash shouted.

Pikachu still in the air turned with his tail gaining a metallic glow, he hit Raichu's head sending him staggering backwards

"Pikachu" **Thunderbolt** "" said Ash

Pikachu taking advantage of the air, fired his lightning bolt at Raichu who when struck created a smoke screen

From the smoke came Raichu with few scratches

"Call that **thunderbolt** Raichu show him how to do it," said Surge

Raichu fired a thunderbolt so powerful that it was destroying everything on the way including the arena floor, when Pikachu was struck he was unconscious before hitting the wall next to the door

"Pikachu" shouted Ash rushing to the little electric rat, he picked up Pikachu and ran to Pokemon center

"Come back when you have courage" said Surge.

In the roof beams inside the gym was Naruko, she had watched the whole battle

'He didn't realize the greatest advantage he has against this Raichu' thought Naruko when she saw Pikachu being hit by the electric attack

She left the gym and reached the Pokémon Center where she saw Nurse Joy doing her best to treat Pikachu

When Nurse Joy finished treating Pikachu and put him in a room to rest, she went to meet Ash and the others

As soon as Ash saw Joy's nurse he ran to her

"How's Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned about his partner.

"I managed to heal him, but now he needs to rest, I need to talk to you Ash" said nurse Joy walking down the hallway

Ash followed the nurse to a door, through the window at the door it was possible to see Pikachu asleep

"I advise you not to battle against surge again" said nurse Joy seriously

"I'm sure Pikachu will win against Raichu's ," said confident ash.

"I don't think he can win, but in this case," said Joy Nurse, handing Ash a box

Ash opened the box and saw that inside there was a Thunder Stone

"You should evolve your Pikachu so he can have a chance, just think about it," said Joy nurse leaving Ash alone at the door of Pikachu's room

Pikachu was awake and had heard Ash's conversation with Nurse Joy, he didn't know what to think, hearing the door open he pretended to sleep

Ash walked into Pikachu's room and saw him asleep as he held the Thunder Stone in hand

"Pikachu if you're listening to me I'll leave the choice to you," Ash said putting the stone on the table by the window and left the room

Pikachu looked at the stone after Ash left, jumped out of bed to the window growling with rage, he came to a clearing with a large rock in it

Naruko had seen Pikachu come out the window so she followed him, when she reached the clearing he was, saw that he was striking a large stone with the iron tail, seeing a berry at her side, she threw the berry on the head of Pikachu

Pikachu was about to hit the stone again when he felt a blow to the head knocking him down, looking at what hit him, saw that it was an Oran berry, looking from where the berry came, he uttered a cry of surprise when he was hit in the face for another berry

Looking at a tree he saw the same Eevee as the other day sitting on a branch with a berry balanced on her tail

" _Why are you throwing berries at me?_ " Asked Pikachu.

"You're attacking a rock to get rid of the rage, I don't think the stone will fight back" said Naruko laughing, she got up and jumped off the branch to land in front of Pikachu

" _I'll be your adversary_ " she said, stepping into position.

Pikachu growled and attacked with **thunderbolt** , only to see that she had no injuries, in his anger he attacked without thinking

Naruko deflected from each attack that Pikachu launched, soon saw an opening to attack

" _You should pay more attention_ " she jumped on his **Iron** **tail** , in the air she fired a **shadow ball** at his back, knocking him down, taking advantage of Pikachu's landing on the ground with **Iron tail**

" _You must calm down is letting anger cloud your thoughts_ " said Naruko seeing Pikachu rise

" _You didn't know anything!_ " Pikachu shouted with lightning surrounding him.

He ran to Naruko, she jumped over him, what she didn't expect was that he turned to shoot a **thunderbolt** in that vicinity, she fired three **shadow balls** to deflect the attack

" _Pikachu, tell me are you angry at the loss to Raichu or anger at yourself for not having enough strength?_ " Asked Naruko

Pikachu paused to think about the question he was asked.

" _Of myself_ " he said.

" _Why?_ " Asked Naruko.

Pikachu was about to speak when he realized she was right about his motive.

" _You gave your best in that fight and I know a lot of people who would have given up after losing, but you went ahead and you are angry because you don't have strength, when you should be proud of the power you have, the Raichu you faced has a weakness that you should have figured it out_ "said Naruko, watching Pikachu bow his head in confusion.

Pikachu realized what happened in the fight, Raichu didn't once run to attack him

" _I see you found out, yes Raichu doesn't have speed movements, as he went straight from Pikachu to Raichu, you have an advantage_ " said Naruko walking away

" _Why_ _are you telling me this?_ " Pikachu asked.

" _My motives are mine, don't worry about it_ " Naruko said, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Ash woke up the next morning and went to visit pikachu, when he entered the room he saw that Pikachu had disappeared and Thunder Stone also

'Pikachu' thought Ash running out of the Pokémon center, after telling the others

He went to the first place that thought to find Pikachu, and there he was in front of the doors of the gym

"Are you sure Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi Pikachu ( _sure_ )" said Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder

The two entered the gym and saw Surge standing waiting for a challenger

"So the baby came back to lose again," said Surge

"We will not lose this time" said Ash.

"Let the match between and Ash Ketchum begin," said the referee.

"Pikachu, I'll pick you," Ash said with Pikachu jumping from his shoulder to the arena.

"Let's go Raichu," Surge said throwing a pokeball

"Raichu **Thunderbolt** "

Raichu fired a lightning bolt as powerful as before, when it hit Pikachu it was surrounded by smoke, when it dispersed there was Pikachu with its tail pinned to the ground with no scratches

"Rai raichu rai ( _impossible_ )" shouted Raichu

"Pikachu" **Quick Attack** "along with **Iron Tail** " said Ash

Pikachu ran to Raichu and hit him with a blow to the head that knocked him to the ground.

"Now **thunderbolt** ," Ash said.

Pikachu fired a lightning bolt into Raichu's back that screamed in pain.

"Raichu ends this by using **Volt attack** " said Surge crashing Ash

Raichu ran to Pikachu covered by an aura of lightning

Pikachu seeing the danger ran by using Quick Attack, as they were approaching the wall he knew he would only get that chance

Naruko on the roof saw what was about to happen and smiled

'Congratulations Pikachu you learned to not doubt yourself ' thought Naruko

Pikachu using the wall as support jumped over Raichu letting him hit the wall, he took the chance to hit an Iron tail on Raichu's back by smashing it into the wall

"Pikachu _Thunderbolt_ " said Ash

Pikachu fired his lightning bolt and effectively knocked Raichu

Surge was in shock he just lost, smiling as he approached Ash

"Here's the thunder badge as proof that won this gym" said Surge also delivering three boat tickets to Ash

"These tickets are for S. , I give those who can beat me, congratulations Ash" said Surge

Ash nodded and left the gym to meet the others.

 **2 hours** **later**

Everyone was inside the S. , in the warehouse of the ship Naruko saw a man laughing holding a cage with two eggs one had the color black and red and the other had blue and black color with some yellow dots, next to the man was a bigger cage , which contained two extremely injured pokémons, she recognized the two as Zoroark and Lucario

"That was very easy and these two eggs will sell a lot " said the laughing man.

Naruko snarled and started to approach the man with a dark aura surrounding her

The man listening to a growl looked to the side and saw an Eevee approaching

"Oh more easy money," he said, throwing two pokeballs, one left one Nidoking and the other one Ursaring

The man began to regret, when he saw his pokémon trembling with fear of the visible and dark aura

Naruko's aura took on the form of a roaring beast before the man's screams could be heard by all the ship.

 **Change** **of scene**

Naruko arrived at training ground 7 at 10:00, after eating some berries

Standing in front of her teammates, she heard a "poof" by her side and saw that she had come along with her sensei

"Since we're all here, let's get started," Kakashi said, putting an alarm clock on the pole and taking out the bells

"Your goal is to get those bells out of me," he said.

"But Kakashi-sensei only has two bells and three of us," Sakura said.

'Seriously don't tell me captain obvious' thought Naruko

"Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to academy and will also be tied to one of these posts while I eat lunch in front of him," said Kakashi

"Now, start" as soon as he said that Sasuke threw a smoke bomb

When the smoke dispersed the only one still in place was Naruko

"You know better hide for a better shot," Kakashi said.

"Against a jonin, I doubt it very much," Naruko said.

Kakashi put his hand in his purse.

Naruko tensed when she saw this, waiting for him to take a weapon, she fell to the ground when she saw a book

"Take me seriously," Naruko snarled.

Kakashi simply ignored her.

Naruko disappeared with a cry of Quick Attack

Kakashi stared wide-eyed when he realized he could not follow her with his eye, only managed to deflect the blow by pure reflex, but his book was not so lucky and was sliced into a thousand pieces

"You're going to take me seriously now," said Naruko just to have a Sweetdrop when she saw her sensei crying in the pieces of the book

Naruko placed one of the hands in front of her where a dark sphere formed

"Shadow ball," Naruko said as the ball flew toward kakashi, who turned away from it and looked where iy was and saw that the trees the ball struck were destroyed

Kakashi ran to Naruko with intent to knock her out when he felt a blow to the belly that sent him flying in the forest

Naruko opened her hand to see two bells, she smiled and went to hide

Kakashi after recovering saw Sakura in a tree he used a low level genjutsu in her to see how she would react

Sakura was hiding when she heard a noise, looking to the side she saw Sasuke coming out of the bushes with several kunais on his back

"Sakura help me," Sasuke said before falling dead.

Sakura screamed and fainted

Kakashi had a Sweetdrop in it, before using kawarimi no jutsu, seeing several shurikens hit the trunk he left behind

"You should work your aim Sasuke" said Kakashi in the middle of an open field

Sasuke pulled a wire that activated a trap firing several kunais at kakashi

'A trap, smart' thought kakashi

Soon Sasuke attacked him but not only managed to ring the bells before being kicked away into the air

He took the chance to use Gōkakyū no jutsu

'A genin should not have enough chakra for this' thought kakashi

When the fireball hit and dispersed showing that there was nothing there, Sasuke began looking around for Kakashi, until he felt something clutching his legs before being pulled into the ground leaving only his head out

Kakashi left the earth shaking his head.

Soon the alarm clock rang and it was 12:00

Everyone was back on the poles with Sakura tied up in one of them

"You should be proud," said Kakashi, giving hope.

"Failed the test"

"Actually Kakashi-sensei we passed" Naruko said showing the bells

"How, when? "Asked Kakashi looking at the bells tied to him, just to see them disappear

"When I attacked you the first time I stole the bells, but I created some false delusions," said Naruko

"What are you going to do with the second? Asked kakashi

"This is a test of teamwork so I'll give both to my teammates," said Naruko throwing the bells to Sakura and Sasuke

Just for them to throw back

"You got Naruko they're yours," Sakura said.

"If I can not do this on my own this means I'm not ready," Sasuke said.

"Well, you guys pass," Kakashi said.

"You see this stone memorial behind you, it contains the names of all the ninjas who died protecting the village, our village is the strongest not by power but by teamwork"

"Remember those, who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash," he said

"Meet me in the hokage tower tomorrow to start our missions" said kakashi disappearing in a cloud of smoke

Soon everyone is gone, Naruko goes to sleep when she wakes up in a sewer

To be continued

Closing / opening

 **I wanna** **be** **the very best**

Naruko appears running on a road

 **Like** **no one ever** **was**

Ash came running with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty and Brock by his side

 **To catch** **them** **is** **my** **real test**  
 **To train** **them** **is** **my** **cause**

 **(Ooh** **ooh** **ooh!)**

 **I will travel** **across the land**  
 **Searching** **far and wide**

Ash with his pokémons and several badges on his back with the images of the gym leaders

 **Each** **pokémon to understand**  
 **The power that's** **inside**  
 **(The power inside)**

Naruko running jumps off a cliff being overturned by light

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know** **it's my** **destiny**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

From the light Naruko left in his hybrid form falling into konoha

 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we** **must** **defend**

Sasuke appears throwing shurikens on a log

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon!**

Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

 **(Gotta** **catch** **'em)**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em all!**

 **Every** **challenge** **along** **the way**

Kakashi reading his book walking on the village street

 **With courage** **I will face**  
 **I will battle** **every** **day**  
 **To claim** **my** **rightful** **place**

Naruko appears fighting a bandit, jumping and shooting shadow ball

 **Come with me, the time is** **right**  
 **There's** **no better** **team, yeah**  
 **Arm** **in arm** **we'll** **win the fight**  
 **It's always** **been** **our** **dream**  
 **It's always** **been** **our** **dream**

Sasuke firing a fireball  
Sakura playing several kunais

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**

The shadows of two people appear on a bridge, mist covers the bridge

 **I know** **it's my** **destiny**

Jump a hunter nin throwing several needles

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we** **must** **defend**

Sasuke with his Sharingan fighting in a dome of mirrors

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **(Gotta** **catch** **'em)**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Kakashi running with the chidori in hand

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know** **it's my** **destiny**

Naruko running to the bridge, passing around her were several shades of different colors

(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend.  
In a world we must defend

Naruko falls on the ground next to a forest, she sees a meadow of flowers

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em, gotta** **catch' em**  
 **Gotta** **catch'em** **all!**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Naruko looking at the sky in its shape Eevee complete with various flower petals flying its back towards the sky


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: this chapter will be only for Pokémon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon

Chapter 3

 **Opening ( tigerish eyez** **by Valshe** **)**

 **Calling** **this top place** **is extravagant**  
 **Because** **it's just** **a home for those** **who** **are** **not** **accepted** **in other** **places**

Naruko was in a field watching two pokémons playing in the grass

 **How funny, if you are** **bounded** **by rules**  
 **Here** **names** **and titles** **are** **meaningless**

The sky darkens with lightning coming from the clouds

 **Unbalanced** **dieting** **suffering** **is a secret** **recipe** **before** **dinner**  
 **At** **this moment, insuring** **is a silly** **action**  
 **Clear my throat, "Let's eat"**

The two pokemons who were playing run screaming, when several shadows surround the clearing

 **This lonely** **night,**  
 **Having** **a feeling of hesitation** **is not** **a lie**

Naruko watching the two running jumps from where she was landing in front of them

 **Eye** **of tiger, my instinct** **is pointed**  
 **Attracted** **very strongly** **by "Life"**  
 **I want** **to live like me, howling** **and eating** **my prey**  
 **As if he** **gives** **me the support, wind blow** **is following** **my way**  
 **If I give** **up, then** **everything** **will be** **over, right?**

Shadows trigger multiple attacks

 **"I will not** **forgive** **you if you can** **not** **get** **it!"**  
 **Once** **or** **twice, why** **do not** **you see** **many** **of them?**  
 **Inside** **my heart** **I feel** **a little negative**  
 **Your name** **in my eyes is brilliant**

Naruko is shrouded in a roaring aura as she jumps out of the area with the two Pokémon

 **Add the guaranteed** **cream** **to the artist's** **quick enrichment** **scheme.**  
 **With my cat tongue** **I'll** **answer** **a little**  
 **About the naive** **condition** **of living** **a long** **time**

It fires a large ray in the shadows leaving a flash of light

 **If you can** **not** **understand**  
 **So** **there** **is no difference** **between** **compliments** **and sarcasms**

From the light Ash appears with his pokémons, several erased badges were spinning around him

 **Eye** **of tiger, with the flame burning**  
 **A still** **momentary** **'Life' in love is born**  
 **Burn** **and be** **boiled, this voice is unshakable**

Naruko appears running between trees when surrounded by several color shadows

 **Even** **though** **I hurt** **myself** **I still** **want** **to get** **up** **and keep** **yelling**  
 **Because** **I can** **only** **move forward, like no way** **back to me, right?**

The image of Vaporeon aparace leaving a giant wave

 **It's as if I see** **a dream** **awake** **...**  
 **Ah ...**

The two pokémons fire attacks side by side

 **Eye** **of tiger, my instinct** **is pointed**  
 **attracted** **very strongly** **by the 'Life'**  
 **I want** **to live like me, howling** **and eating** **my prey**  
 **The freedom** **I see** **beyond** **my fate is infinite**  
 **Traces of wounds** **I've** **left** **will be** **my pride.**

The shadows undone, the sky is cleared with several flying Pidgeys

 **Tiger eyes wow ...**

Naruko appears hugging the two looking at the sky

 **End of opening**

Naruko was looking at the larger cage

" _Are you all right?_ " Naruko asked, even though she knew the answer.

" _No, we are not_ ," Lucario's reply came.

" _You should run away before that hunter comes back_ " Zoroark said.

" _He will not come back any more_ " Naruko said using iron tail to break the cage

" _Thank you,_ " Zoroark said, walking slowly to the eggs in the smaller cage.

" _We will not last long_ ," Lucario said quietly.

" _What do you mean you should survive, what will become of your children_ " Naruko said.

Lucario fell to his knees because of the wounds

" _Could you take care of them?_ "Asked Zoroark breaking the cage with claws, she picked up the eggs and took it to Naruko and Lucario

" _M-me_ " said Naruko surprised at the sudden question

" _Yes you, we will not take much more, I know it's too much responsibility to give someone but please ..._ " she was interrupted

" _I'll take care of them as if they were mine_ " Naruko said.

Zoroark had tears in her eyes knowing it would be the last time she saw her children, but she was glad they would have someone

" _Thanks_ " said Lucario holding a crying Zoroark

" _I'm leaving here so you can have one last moment with your children_ " Naruko said, going to some boxes in the warehouse

A few minutes later she came back and saw the two of them holding each other with their eggs talking

" _Here_ " she said, handing some berries to the two of them, she had found in one of the boxes

" _Thank you_ " Zoroark said, putting the eggs in front of Naruko.

Lucario took his partner and stood in front of Naruko

" _Use your most powerful attack to make us disappear_ " he said.

"I will not attack you for no reason," Naruko said, putting the eggs behind her

"Finish us so we can go in peace," Lucario said.

Naruko looked at the two before being surrounded by a red aura

Naruko opened his mouth and fired one of her strongest attacks

Hours Later

Ash was in the ship's restaurant when he heard the siren warning that the draw for the winner of the battles would begin

He rushed to the reception of the ship and saw all the passengers there when he managed to find Brock and Misty near the stage he sat with them

Behind the stage watching the cameras were Jesse and James, the two were checking all the passengers

"Look, the place is packed," said James.

"Yeah, we're going from here with a gold pokemon mine," Jesse said.

The two of them left the camera room and changed their uniforms to disguises of presenters, they enter the stage behind the curtain

"Now let's start the sweepstakes," Jesse said.

A screen appeared above the stage with several images of coaches

"Let's get started," James said at the push of a button.

A circle began to mark the images with numbers

Jesse took out a bingo machine and started spinning, she pulled out a number

"Number 36, Ash Ketchum," Jesse said, she picked up a box from the top of the table on the stage and handed it to Ash

Ash opened the box and inside found an egg, 3 luxury balls and a water stone

Back in the warehouses Naruko was taking the eggs to a safer place not knowing what they could find in the warehouse

She had tied a cloth on her body to carry the eggs without fear of dropping them so she could move smoothly

She could hear a lot of noise from upstairs

'What is all this noise' thought Naruko

She was climbing the stairs until she felt the whole ship tremble.

On the outside of the ship no one noticed the huge storm forming

When Ash showed the others what he had won, they were happy for him

"What's wrong with that egg? "Misty said.

She took the egg out of the box and everyone saw that there were several triangles in the shell

When all were in their rooms there was a tremor that shook the whole ship, lifting all of their beds

Naruko who was on the third floor of the ship almost fell she looked at a nearby window, she was sure that her coat had gotten a bit pale

Outside the ship there was a gigantic wave about to hit them

Naruko using all the ninja training she had in his current form used chakra to hold the eggs to her, jumping to the ceiling and attaching herself to chakra

When the wave struck she saw the whole ship spin, it was also possible to hear the cries of fear from the ship's crew

Soon all the lights went out leaving the place in the darkness

Naruko seeing that the ship was sinking acted fast to get out of where she was she ran up the roof now floor, hearing footsteps she used the darkness to hide

In front of her passed several coaches, she did not recognize any of them

Pikachu had separated from Ash and the rest along with Squirtle, Ekans, Koffing and Bulbasaur

They were surrounded by water and did not know what to do, he was remembering how he got into this situation

Flashback (Pikachu Pov)

I woke up with the boat turning, Ash woke up screaming for falling off the bed

Jumping on his shoulder, he started walking toward the door when he opened it.

I was amazed at what I saw, coaches running down the aisles

Soon we found Brock and Misty the two were awake when the boat turned upside down

When we started moving to the ship reception, we were interrupted by the rocket staff

They started that annoying entrance of presentations, so one of the windows burst with water going all over the Pokémon in the battle were dragged by the water until they came to a room with a bit of floor to climb

Soon others Pokémon appeared without knowing what to do

End of Flashback (Normal Pov)

Pikachu looked at the ceiling and saw something to save them

" _Bulbasaur use his_ _ **Vine whip**_ _to grab that vent_ " said Pikachu pointing to an opening near the ceiling

Bulbasaur used the vineyards to get to the ventilation, when he arrived he used the vineyards again to bring the others up

" _Let's go before the water gets here_ " Pikachu said, watching the water rise.

On the other side of the ship Naruko was trying to find an exit she saw that the ship was at the bottom of the sea and it would be dangerous to swim without being a water type

'What do you do?' Thought Naruko looking sideways until she saw an opening to another room as she passed the hole in the wall, she saw a group of Pokémon leaving the ventilation

Immediately recognizing Pikachu she ran to him

" _Pikachu think I figured out a way to get off the ship and save the others_ " said Naruko approaching

Pikachu stopped listening to the voice of the same Eevee who helped him, he looked back and saw her with a couple of eggs tied to her

" _Eevee what do you mean?_ " Asked Pikachu.

" _The ship is turned upside down, we have to go to the engine room to get out safely_ " Naruko said, starting to walk to the next room

" _Hey wait, Eevee why are you carrying those eggs?_ "Asked Pikachu, the other Pokémon looked confused with this Pokémon that Pikachu knew, Ekans and Koffing were shaking with fear when they remembered where they had seen it

" _Pikachu, do you know her ?_ " Squirtle asked.

" _Yes, Ash tried to capture her once more ..._ " Pikachu said before being interrupted.

"He lost and failed to capture me, Pikachu the eggs are my children," said Naruko

'Don't it one day and I'm already acting like that,' she thought

" _Okay, let's find Ash and the others then let's go to the engine room_ " said Pikachu is this was when everyone heard

"Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur if you're listening we're going into the engine room along with all the other passengers, Brock found out that if we get there we'll have a chance to get out" Ash shouted from the ventilation

" _It seems like this solves the question of finding your trainers_ " Naruko said as he reached the ventilation across the room

Soon they were all walking to get to the engine room

When they finally got close, they found the rest of the ventilation removed by the water leaving a large hole with a downstream stream

" _Well, this is where we split up_ " Naruko said, taking a few steps back.

" _Why ?_ " Squirtle asked.

" _Because you're not going to be able to come with me any more_ " Naruko said, running and jumping to the other side.

When she landed, she looked back and kept walking, the path is clear when it came to the end of the ventilation

In the end there were several coaches looking at exits

Naruko heard Ash's voice next to a hatch using the shadows she saw what he was trying to do but she knew he could not

She saw Pikachu running and jumping on Ash's shoulder with the other Pokémons knocking Ash, Jesse and James

"Pikachu we have to find a way out," Ash said.

Pikachu seeing that it was possible to climb on one of the machines he jumped between some pipes, when he reached the top he almost screamed, were it not for the paw in his mouth

" _If you scream, you're dead_ " Naruko said narrowly.

Pikachu nodded his head.

" _Listen, there's an exit right there_ " Naruko said, pointing to the ceiling where he had a crack.

" _What to do?_ " Asked Pikachu.

" _Use your thunderbolt to open a hole, so when the water rises it just goes by the hole_ " Naruko said.

Pikachu understanding what to do fired a thunderbolt on the roof opening a big hole

The water began to fill the room the coaches seeing the Hole took strings and tied themselves in water-type pokémons to leave

Naruko looked at the eggs knew that it had to be a water-type Pokémon but had no other choice then happened his body was covered by a multicolored glow and when it disappeared in its place was a Vaporeon larger than any other

Naruko after noticing her change jumped into the hole and started swimming as soon as she was on the surface

Looking at the background she gave a small prayer to Zoroark and Lucario

" _Rest in peace_ " Naruko said aloud.

She started swimming until she came to an island or she thought it was an island until she saw a roller coaster

She climbed onto the beach of the island before using her ninja ability to disappear from where she was, she reappeared on top of a tree, looking around she saw some battling coaches

Naruko remembered the fight Lucario and Zoroark had told her about, she understood it to be Ash battling

 **Flashback**

Ash was wearing Squirtle against a Nidoking and things were going from bad to worse.

"Squirtle **rapid** **spin** " said Ash.

Squirtle entered his hull and began to turn toward Nidoking which led to the attack on the face

"Now **Bubble** **Beam** " Squirtle left the hull and fired a jet of bubbles that when they hit Nidoking and surprisingly was knocked out

Ash has won multiple fights in sequence

The last victory came in the form of a **flamethrower** present from Charmander

Then the fights are over and the coaches are gone.

 **End** **of flashback**

Naruko began to jump in the branches of the trees until arriving at a great clearing

She walked to the middle of the clearing and saw that the sun was already setting, she could also swear she heard a distant cry

She approached a tree, the tree had a small hole below, small enough for her to pass.

When she entered the hole, she saw that it was an empty burrow

Placing the eggs on the ground she realized she had returned to normal, but the eggs were still smaller than before, not wanting to think about it at the moment she wrapped herself around the eggs, covering them with her tail before falling asleep

In her sleep she didn't see two spheres one blue and one red they both had black spots, the two spheres entered her body

Closing

 **I wanna** **be** **the very best**

Naruko appears running on a road

 **Like no one ever** **was**

Ash came running with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty and Brock by his side

 **To catch** **them** **is my** **real test**  
 **To train** **them** **is my** **cause**

 **(Ooh** **ooh** **ooh!)**

 **I will travel** **across the land**  
 **Searching** **far and wide**

Ash with his pokémons and several badges on his back with the images of the gym leaders

 **Each** **pokémon to understand**  
 **The power that's** **inside**  
 **(The power inside)**

Naruko running jumps off a cliff being overturned by light

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know** **it's my** **destiny**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

From the light Naruko left in his hybrid form falling into konoha

 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we must** **defend**

Sasuke appears throwing shurikens on a log

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A** **heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon!**

Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

 **(Gotta** **catch** **'em)**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em all!**

 **Every** **challenge** **along** **the way**

Kakashi reading his book walking on the village street

 **With courage** **I will face**  
 **I will battle** **every** **day**  
 **To claim** **my** **rightful** **place**

Naruko appears fighting a bandit, jumping and shooting shadow ball

 **Come with me, the time is right**  
 **There's** **no better** **team, yeah**  
 **Arm** **in arm** **we'll** **win the fight**  
 **It's always** **been** **our** **dream**  
 **It's always** **been** **our** **dream**

Sasuke firing a fireball  
Sakura playing several kunais

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**

The shadows of two people appear on a bridge, mist covers the bridge

 **I know** **it's my** **destiny**

Jump a hunter nin throwing several needles

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we must** **defend**

Sasuke with his Sharingan fighting in a dome of mirrors

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **(Gotta** **catch** **'em)**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Kakashi running with the chidori in hand

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know** **it's my** **destiny**

Naruko running to the bridge, passing around her were several shades of different colors

One was blue with Vaporeon

(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend.  
In a world we must defend

Naruko falls on the ground next to a forest, she sees a meadow of flowers

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em, gotta** **catch' em**  
 **Gotta** **catch'em** **all!**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Naruko looking at the sky in its shape Eevee complete with various flower petals flying its back towards the sky


	4. Chapter 4

Pokenaru eevee

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon

Chapter 4

 **Opening ( tigerish eyez** **by** **Valshe** **)**

 **Calling** **this top place** **is** **extravagant**  
 **Because** **it's** **just** **a home for those** **who** **are** **not** **accepted** **in other** **places**

Naruko was in a field watching two pokémons playing in the grass

 **How funny, if you are** **bounded** **by** **rules**  
 **Here** **names** **and** **titles** **are** **meaningless**

The sky darkens with lightning coming from the clouds

 **Unbalanced** **dieting** **suffering** **is** **a secret** **recipe** **before** **dinner**  
 **At** **this moment, insuring** **is** **a silly** **action**  
 **Clear my** **throat, "Let's eat"**

The two pokemons who were playing run screaming, when several shadows surround the clearing

 **This** **lonely** **night,**  
 **Having** **a feeling of hesitation** **is** **not** **a lie**

Naruko watching the two running jumps from where she was landing in front of them

 **Eye** **of tiger, my** **instinct** **is** **pointed**  
 **Attracted** **very strongly** **by** **"Life"**  
 **I want** **to live like** **me, howling** **and** **eating** **my** **prey**  
 **As if he** **gives** **me the** **support, wind blow** **is** **following** **my** **way**  
 **If I give** **up, then** **everything** **will be** **over, right?**

Shadows trigger multiple attacks

 **"I will not** **forgive** **you if you can** **not** **get** **it!"**  
 **Once** **or** **twice, why** **do not** **you see** **many** **of them?**  
 **Inside** **my** **heart** **I feel** **a little** **negative**  
 **Your** **name** **in my** **eyes** **is** **brilliant**

Naruko is shrouded in a roaring aura as she jumps out of the area with the two Pokémon

 **Add the** **guaranteed** **cream** **to the** **artist's** **quick enrichment** **scheme.**  
 **With** **my** **cat tongue** **I'll** **answer** **a little**  
 **About** **the** **naive** **condition** **of living** **a long** **time**

It fires a large ray in the shadows leaving a flash of light

 **If you can** **not** **understand**  
 **So** **there** **is** **no difference** **between** **compliments** **and** **sarcasms**

From the light Ash appears with his pokémons, several erased badges were spinning around him

 **Eye** **of tiger, with** **the** **flame burning**  
 **A still** **momentary** **'Life' in love is** **born**  
 **Burn** **and** **be** **boiled, this voice is** **unshakable**

Naruko appears running between trees when surrounded by several color shadows

 **Even** **though** **I hurt** **myself** **I still** **want** **to get** **up** **and** **keep** **yelling**  
 **Because** **I can** **only** **move forward, like** **no way** **back to me, right?**

The image of Vaporeon aparace leaving a giant wave

 **It's** **as if I see** **a dream** **awake** **...**  
 **Ah ...**

The two pokémons fire attacks side by side

 **Eye** **of tiger, my** **instinct** **is** **pointed**  
 **attracted** **very strongly** **by** **the** **'Life'**  
 **I want** **to live like** **me, howling** **and** **eating** **my** **prey**  
 **The freedom** **I see** **beyond** **my** **fate is** **infinite**  
 **Traces of wounds** **I've** **left** **will be** **my** **pride.**

The shadows undone, the sky is cleared with several flying Pidgeys

 **Tiger eyes** **wow ...**

Naruko appears hugging the two looking at the sky

 **End of opening**

Naruko was asleep until she heard

 **Crack**

She looked around looking for where the noise came from but saw nothing

 **Crack**

Following the sound this time she managed to find, staring at her tail

'Is it?' Thought Naruko, she raised her tail to check the eggs

She saw the two eggs shining with some cracks

'I never knew how long these eggs had even hatch' thought Naruko closing her eyes when she saw the rising glow

Soon the whole burrow was shining

When Naruko's glow dimmed, she opened her eyes to see the newborns, she smiled at what she saw

Lying on her tail were two small pokémons, the first one had ears in triangle with dark interiors, and had a large tuft of skin with a red tip on top of his head, he had blue eyes with red eyelids, there are red and circular markings above the eyes that look like eyebrows, his muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when the mouth is open, he has a ruff of black fur around his neck and four short limbs with a red tip, his tail is short and thick, the other Pokémon has black legs and torso, a blue tail and a yellow collar,he has rounded holes in the back of the front legs, has a black "mask" and red eyes, she recognized the two as Zorua and Riolu

When the two Pokémon looked at her Naruko was not sure what to think, she used the tail to bring the two Pokémon to herself body

The two tried to dive into the fur of Naruko's belly, then they stopped and fell asleep

Naruko looked at the hole of the little cave where they stood.

'It's still night' she thought before covering the two pokémons in her belly with the tail and go back to sleep

The next day Ash and his friends were walking out of an amusement park, they had gone through a little difficulty on an island where they had giant pokémons that they discovered to be robots

"Let's go, I can see the Pokémon center right there," Ash said, running with Misty and Brock following.

When they arrived in the center pokémon Misty hit Ash in the head

"Don't run like that, Ash," she shouted.

They walked up to Nurse Joy and asked to heal their pokémons, they also discovered they were on an island and this town had no rafts to travel

"So what are we going to do?" Misty asked.

"Well, we could ask for information about a city with ferries to Kanto," said Brock

After a few minutes nurse Joy returned with their pokémons and they left the pokémon center

They started walking around town until they saw an officer Jenny, Brock disappeared from Ash's side at the moment he had seen officer Jenny

"Officer Jenny, you are the most beautiful ..." he did not finish the sentence because Misty was dragging Brock away by the ear

"Officer Jenny, is there any nearby town with ferries back to Kanto?" Ash asked.

Jenny looked at Ash for a moment before answering.

"Yes on the other side of the island has a port city, just go out of the city and follow the trail," she said pointing to the exit of the city

It was at this moment that Brock and Misty returned, Brock had a red ear and was rubbing his head

"Well, it looks like there's a port city on the other side of the island," said Ash.

"Let's go to this town and get the first ferry back to Kanto" said Misty, walking to the exit of the city

Naruko was walking through the forest with Riolu and Zorua on her back, the two were looking around curiously, Naruko laughed a little looking at the two, that was until she turned red remembering what had happened when she woke up

 **Flashback**

Naruko woke feeling some tugs in her belly, she opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow confused with what was happening, then she remembered the two little newborns leaning against her

She lifted her tail, she saw them both leaning against her belly, she was confused for a while until she realized what they were doing, it made her turn red and lower her tail instantly

Naruko stood waiting, the moment she felt the pulls stop she raised her tail to saw the two looking at her

" _Okay, now that you two are probably no longer hungry, let's go_ " Naruko said taking Zorua and putting him on her back, doing the same with Riolu

She started out of the den and walked through the forest

 **End of flashback**

Naruko stops in a tree seeing that there were fruits in it, using chakra to arrest the two pokémons to her

Naruko jumped on the tree branches took some fruit and began to eat

Riolu and Zorua were laughing all the way to the branches, taking advantage of the height the two began to look around with curiosity for everything they saw

Naruko finished eating and began to jump from branch to branch in the trees until she heard a familiar voice

"Let's go guys we have to go back to Kanto so I can get my next badge" said Ash running

"Ash stops running, it's not like you're coming in and the ferry leaves when you want," Misty said, running after Ash with Brock following.

Ash stopped running and looked at Misty.

"I think it's all right," Ash said, waiting for the others.

"What about stop and get some rest," Ash said, walking toward the lake they were in front of

"I think it's a good idea, I'll make lunch," Brock said, putting his backpack on the floor.

Ash released his Pokemon from his Pokeballs

"Let's go guys, let's practice a bit," he said.

" _That island of giant pokémons was hard"_ said Bulbasaur

" _Yes, who would have thought they were robots_ " Squirtle said.

Naruko was in the trees watching Ash train his pokémons, she saw Pikachu deflect from a flamethrower, she looked at the two pokémons on her back and saw that they were looking at the fighting pokémons, nodding to herself Naruko jumped from the tree and fired a shadow ball in each of the pokémons

They were shot down as soon as they were hit

Ash saw his pokémons being hit by the attacks, he ran to them and started to check

" _What the hell was that_ " said Pikachu being the only one who managed to deflect the attack

He looked from where the attack came and was surprised.

From the leaves of the trees came Naruko stopping in front of him

Ash looked at Pikachu and was surprised to see a giant Eevee in front of the said electric mouse, was almost of his size, was also carrying two pokémons in the back

" _It's good to see you again, Pikachu_ " said Naruko, surprising Pikachu.

" _Eevee, you're giant_ " said Pikachu.

" _I know Pikachu, I've been like this ever since I left S._ " said Naruko

Pikachu looked at Naruko's back and saw two little pokémons looking around, then he remembered

 **Flashback**

" _Hey wait, Eevee why are you carrying those eggs?_ "Asked Pikachu, the other Pokémon looked confused with this Pokémon that Pikachu knew, Ekans and Koffing were shaking with fear when they remembered where they had seen it

" _Pikachu, do you know her?"_ Squirtle asked.

" _Yes, Ash tried to capture her once more ..._ " Pikachu said before being interrupted.

" _He lost and failed to capture me, Pikachu the eggs are my children_ " said Naruko

 **End of flashback**

" _Your kids?_ " Asked Pikachu, watching the two pokémon looking at him.

" _Yes_ " said Naruko.

"Pikachu we're going to capture this Eevee" Ash said.

"Use **thunderbolt** "

Pikachu looked at Naruko

" _Nothing personal Eevee_ " said Pikachu

" _If we're going to fight, expect my children not to be in the middle of the danger zone_ " Naruko said.

" _Could you watch them?_ " Naruko asked the other Pokémon.

" _I do this, I've watched babies before_ " Bulbasaur said using his vineyards to catch the two Pokémon in Naruko's back

Naruko turned to face Pikachu and stepped into position.

Pikachu fired lightning towards Naruko who countered with a **shadow ball**

"Pikachu **Quick Attack** " Ash said.

Pikachu ran to Naruko at full speed.

Naruko jumped pikachu and hit him on the back with a **shadow ball** , as soon as he touched the ground she surrounded pikachu with several copies

Pikachu knowing what was coming prepared for pain

Naruko started to attack from all sides, throwing Pikachu from one side to the other, the attacks were getting faster and stronger, so it seemed that Naruko was everywhere at the same time, she hit Pikachu in a last attack surrounded by a red aura

Pikachu was thrown into the air when he was about to hit the ground he felt something grab him

"The fight is over," Naruko said, putting Pikachu on the ground.

Brock who was watching the battle realized something

"Ash this is the same Eevee to the other day," he said.

Ash was shocked by this he did not expect to find this Eevee again

Naruko started to walk to pick up her children who were trying to pick up Bulbasaur's vineyards, she saw Riolu using Zorua as support to pick up the vineyard she smiled at the scene

She was close to them when her senses warned her of danger, she jumped from where she was just in time for a claw to come out of the trees trying to grab her, it was at that moment that she heard three screams at the same time

She heard a very annoying laugh.

From the trees came out a robot with the head of a Meowth

Get ready for trouble!  
Double Trouble!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all the people of our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our power to the stars!  
Jesse!  
James!  
Surrender now or get ready  
To fight!  
Meowth that's right

The robot head opened showing the rocket team

"Team rocket, give Pikachu back," Ash said.

"It's not going to happen, Brat, we're going to stick with Pikachu and these two rare Pokémon," Jesse said.

Naruko heard two screams along with crying, she looked at the claws and saw Riolu and Zorua

"Let go," Naruko said with shadowed eyes.

"But no, these two will be the perfect gift for the boss," said Meowth, listening to Naruko

He pressed a button that closed the robot's head and attached Pikachu, Riolu and Zorua into a hole in his chest

The wheels at the robot's feet accelerated causing him to leave where he was at high speed

Naruko looked where the robot was going and appeared in front of him, she had a dark aura surrounding her

"Get out of the way," Jesse shouted.

" _ **Release**_ _ **them**_ " Naruko said, stepping forward with her aura getting bigger.

"I already said no," said Meowth, attacking with one of the robot's claws

Naruko didn't leave the place but the claw was destroyed in a thousands of pieces

Naruko stepped forward and disappeared, she reappeared on the other side of the robot with Riolu and Zorua on her back, Pikachu was on the next floor

The robot behind them had a giant hole in it's chest, it flashed before exploding throwing the rocket team away in the sky

"Reminder to the next, watch out for overprotective mothers," James said.

"Rocket team blasting off again" shouted the rocket team

Naruko started walking back to Ash and his friends with Pikachu

Zorua and Riolu were holding Naruko as if she were the last thing they had.

Naruko stopped walking and caught the two of them, she hugged them both with tears in her eyes

She put the two in the back and continued walking when they got close Naruko disappeared into the trees

Naruko continued walking until reaching a large clearing in the open, she lay in the middle of the clearing

Naruko took the two Pokémon on her back and held them on her front paws and hugged them in the chest

The two looked around the clearing and saw leaves flying in the wind, several pokémons running and flying, soon the two were sleeping

Naruko looked up at the sky, she was sure she saw Lucario and Zoroark smiling

She shook her head, smiling, she took the two baby pokémons and put them on her belly before covering them with the tail and then falling asleep

 **Ending**

 **I wanna** **be** **the** **very best**

Naruko appears running on a road

 **Like** **no one ever** **was**

Ash came running with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty and Brock by his side

 **To catch** **them** **is** **my** **real test**  
 **To train** **them** **is** **my** **cause**

 **(Ooh** **ooh** **ooh!)**

 **I will travel** **across the** **land**  
 **Searching** **far and** **wide**

Ash with his pokémons and several badges on his back with the images of the gym leaders

 **Each** **pokémon to understand**  
 **The power that's** **inside**  
 **(The power inside)**

Naruko running jumps off a cliff being overturned by light

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's** **you and** **me**  
 **I know** **it's** **my** **destiny**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

From the light Naruko left in his hybrid form falling into konoha

 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we** **must** **defend**

Sasuke appears throwing shurikens on a log

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A** **heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and** **I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon!**

Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

 **(Gotta** **catch** **'em)**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em all!**

 **Every** **challenge** **along** **the** **way**

Kakashi reading his book walking on the village street

 **With** **courage** **I will face**  
 **I will battle** **every** **day**  
 **To claim** **my** **rightful** **place**

Naruko appears fighting a bandit, jumping and shooting shadow ball

 **Come with** **me, the** **time is** **right**  
 **There's** **no better** **team, yeah**  
 **Arm** **in arm** **we'll** **win the** **fight**  
 **It's** **always** **been** **our** **dream**  
 **It's** **always** **been** **our** **dream**

Sasuke firing a fireball  
Sakura playing several kunais

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's** **you and** **me**

The shadows of two people appear on a bridge, mist covers the bridge

 **I know** **it's** **my** **destiny**

Jump a hunter nin throwing several needles

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we** **must** **defend**

Sasuke with his Sharingan fighting in a dome of mirrors

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and** **I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **(Gotta** **catch** **'em)**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Kakashi running with the chidori in hand

 **(Pokémon! Gotta** **catch** **'em all)**  
 **It's** **you and** **me**  
 **I know** **it's** **my** **destiny**

Naruko running to the bridge, passing around her were several shades of different colors

One was blue with Vaporeon

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're** **my** **best** **friend.**  
 **In a world** **we** **must** **defend**

Naruko falls on the ground next to a forest, she sees a meadow of flowers

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart** **so** **true**  
 **Our** **courage** **will pull** **us through**  
 **You teach** **me and** **I'll** **teach** **you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **Gotta** **catch** **'em, gotta** **catch' em**  
 **Gotta** **catch'em** **all!**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Naruko, Zorua and Riolu are looking at the sky with various flower petals flying its back towards the sky


	5. Chapter 5

Pokenaru eevee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Chapter 5

Opening ( tigerish eyez by Valshe )

 **Calling this top place is extravagant**  
 **Because it's just a home for those who are not accepted in other places**

Naruko was in a field watching two pokémons playing in the grass

 **How funny, if you are bounded by rules**  
 **Here names and titles are meaningless**

 **The sky darkens with lightning coming from the clouds**

 **Unbalanced dieting suffering is a secret recipe before dinner**  
 **At this moment, insuring is a silly action**  
Clear my throat, "Let's eat"

The two pokemons who were playing run screaming, when several shadows surround the clearing

 **This lonely night,**  
 **Having a feeling of hesitation is not a lie**

Naruko watching the two running jumps from where she was landing in front of them

 **Eye of tiger, my instinct is pointed**  
 **Attracted very strongly by "Life"**  
 **I want to live like me, howling and eating my prey**  
 **As if he gives me the support, wind blow is following my way**  
 **If I give up, then everything will be over, right?**

Shadows trigger multiple attacks

 **"I will not forgive you if you can not get it!"**  
 **Once or twice, why do not you see many of them?**  
 **Inside my heart I feel a little negative**  
 **Your name in my eyes is brilliant**

Naruko is shrouded in a roaring aura as she jumps out of the area with the two Pokémon

 **Add the guaranteed cream to the artist's quick enrichment scheme.**  
 **With my cat tongue I'll answer a little**  
 **About the naive condition of living a long time**

It fires a large ray in the shadows leaving a flash of light

 **If you can not understand**  
 **So there is no difference between compliments and sarcasms**

From the light Ash appears with his pokémons, several erased badges were spinning around him

 **Eye of tiger, with the flame burning**  
 **A still momentary 'Life' in love is born**  
 **Burn and be boiled, this voice is unshakable**

Naruko appears running between trees when surrounded by several color shadows

 **Even though I hurt myself I still want to get up and keep yelling**  
 **Because I can only move forward, like no way back to me, right?**

The image of Vaporeon pops up leaving a giant wave

 **It's as if I see a dream awake ...**  
 **Ah ...**

The two pokémons fire attacks side by side

 **Eye of tiger, my instinct is pointed**  
 **attracted very strongly by the 'Life'**  
 **I want to live like me, howling and eating my prey**  
 **The freedom I see beyond my fate is infinite**  
 **Traces of wounds I've left will be my pride.**

The shadows undone, the sky is cleared with several flying Pidgeys

 **Tiger eyes wow ...**

Naruko appears hugging the two looking at the sky

 **End of opening**

Naruko woke up in a sewer, looking around she saw several pipes of different colors

She followed one of the pipes until she reached a gigantic room, in the room there was not much light, she saw a large gate with a paper written "seal" in kanji

She approached the gates to see what was inside, so she felt a pure instinct telling her to leave where she was, but she ignored it and stayed where she was.

From the gates came a claw toward Naruko with the intention of piercing her, the claw stopped in Naruko's chest piercing where the heart would be

Inside the cage Kyuubi was impressed he just saw how much courage this kit possessed, she allowed him to hit the heart

" **You have courage child** " said Kyuubi pushing chakra before pulling out the claw.

Naruko had blood coming out of her mouth, she realized the wound was closed but the blood had soaked the fur

" **You took my attack without retreating, why did you do that?** " Asked Kyuubi looking at Naruko

"Because I knew there was nothing to fear," Naruko said, surprising Kyuubi

"If you wanted me dead, you would not have cured me of every beating I took when I was younger," she said, making Kyuubi look away.

Naruko walked to Kyuubi's cage and passed the gates, she stopped in front of kyuubi and opened her arms

"If you're angry at me for keeping you in jail, then go ahead and cash everything in on me, you can do whatever you want with me," she said, standing in front of the Kyuubi

Kyuubi growled before grabbing Naruko with his tail and bringing it to his face.

" **Don´t say stupid things, I'm not mad at you** " Kyuubi said.

" **I was sealed inside your mother, my blood runs in your veins, I am your real father instead of that pathetic human** " he said while still holding Naruko

"But how is this possible? "Asked Naruko.

" **A Pokémon can't get pregnant by a human, you were never human** ," said Kyuubi

"Did my mother know you're my real father? "Asked Naruko looking at Kyuubi

" **Yes, she knew** " was all the response she received

" **Now you're very in trouble kitten** ," Kyuubi said, putting Naruko on the ground.

She was pale with it, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

" **First: never offer your body this way, humans are power hungry creatures, they may try to use you as a baby plant, even if it is not possible** " said Kyuubi making Naruko look even paler, her hair was too starting to lighten

" **Second: you still have a lot to learn and don't be arrogant because of your power,** " he said.

"Wait, before you said Pokémon, what is it ? "Asked Naruko.

" **Pokémon is the name given to your species, your mother was a Zoroark,** " said Kyuubi, showing the Pokémon form of Kushina to Naruko

" What I am ? "Asked Naruko.

" **You're an Eevee, a normal type** ," Kyuubi said.

"Type? "Asked Naruko confused.

" **Pokémon has several types, I know all this thanks to your mother** " said Kyuubi

"On the scroll was saying that it was a Uzumaki lineage, all Uzumakis are pokémons?" Asked Naruko

" **No, not everyone, to become a Pokémon is necessary to pass the Arceus test** " said Kyuubi shuddering to say the name of the Pokémon

" Who ?" Naruko asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Arceus, you could say he's the god of the Pokémon," said a female voice in the room

" Who said that ? "Asked Kyuubi

" I said "

Naruko and Kyuubi looked up and saw a pink light approaching them

When it arrived in front of Naruko the light turned into a pink cat with a long tail and small arms

" **What the hell !** " Shouted Kyuubi.

" Who are you ? "Asked Naruko.

"I'm Mew, you got my interest Naruko" said Mew

"Let's make a deal, I'll teach you everything I know and train you, in return you just have to carry my mark on you," she said, floating in front of Naruko

"What kind of mark? "Asked Naruko.

"Nothing much, just a pink circle on the back of your ear, it will be hidden by your fur and will only serve so that I can talk to you," said Mew

"I accept the agreement Mew" Naruko said.

"So you'd better get ready, because when the training starts you'll hate me," Mew said, smiling.

"We'll see," said Naruko, smiling.

One month later

A month has passed since Naruko discovered the truth about her father and accepted Mew's training

The floating pink cat may look cute but she was a monster in training, she put Naruko in her Mew games as a workout, the young Eevee survived every challenge Mew created for her

Out of training the two were starting to have a mother-daughter relationship, Mew was teaching Naruko about the Pokémon and about humans

Naruko was slowly learning how to use her Pokémon abilities, she was beginning to like the challenges Mew created, each one more difficult than the other, Mew also taught her things that she could not learn at the academy

When Mew discovered that she was expelled from the classroom so she couldn´t learn, Mew began to teach her everything she should have learned

Mew was sitting on a stone looking at Naruko who was trapped inside a bubble with floating stones, she smiled when she saw Naruko dodging some stones but being hit by others

"She has improved a lot, but there is still a long way to go and I will be here to guide her," said Mew

" **I'll always be here for her** ," said Kyuubi, he was in a smaller form sitting next to Mew

" **I still can not believe she has it** ," said Kyuubi

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you, I didn´t expect Arceus to give her something like that," Mew said.

They both heard the sound of a bubble bursting and saw Naruko on the floor with several bruises on her body.

" **I still think you should get her to train with clothes** ," Kyuubi said.

"She doesn´t need to wear clothes, her fur doesn´t leave anything to be seen" said Mew lifting Naruko with a psychic

The world shone pink, Mew and Naruko were back at Naruko's apartment, Kyuubi returned to the seal

Mew put Naruko on the bed and began to heal her wounds.

When she saw that all the wounds disappeared Mew covered Naruko with the blanket and was about to disappear until she felt something grabbing her tail

Looking back, Mew saw Naruko holding her tail.

"Don't go mema" Naruko said asleep.

Mew froze with what Naruko said.

'Even if she didn't say, she recognized me as a mother' Mew thought of happiness, she was really starting to see Naruko as if she were her daughter

She lay next to Naruko and saw the mark on Naruko's ear shine, instead of a hybrid eevee now in bed was a eevee smaller than Mew

Mew wrapped her tail around Naruko's body and pulled her close, she felt Naruko snuggle up before she stopped moving.

Mew smiled before falling asleep, she was hugging Naruko in her sleep

The next day, Naruko woke up to find only pink in her vision, she would have panicked had it not been for the sense of security and comfort she had

Mew had woken up before Naruko and knew that the girl was awake, she was about to speak when she felt Naruko lean against her chest

"Feeling comfortable? "Asked Mew

"Too much," said Naruko with a yawn.

"It's good that you like to sleep on my chest," Mew said, smiling.

Naruko jumped out of bed when she heard this, she was in hybrid form again looking at Mew with a red face

"I think you have a meeting with your team in a few minutes," Mew said, looking at a clock on the wall.

"I'll be late" Naruko shouted running to the kitchen.

Mew followed the girl to the kitchen, when she arrived in the kitchen she saw Naruko devouring several berries before running into the bathroom

She sat down at the table and began to eat a Berry waiting for Naruko to finish packing

'I have a feeling that today will be an interesting day' Mew thought before disappearing into a pink glow

Continua

Ending

 **I wanna be the very best**

Naruko appears running on a road

 **Like no one ever was**

Ash came running with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty and Brock by his side

 **To catch them is my real test**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **(Ooh ooh ooh!)**

 **I will travel across the land**  
 **Searching far and wide**

Ash with his pokémons and several badges on his back with the images of the gym leaders

 **Each pokémon to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**  
 **(The power inside)**

Naruko running jumps off a cliff being overturned by light

 **(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

From the light Naruko left in her hybrid form falling into konoha

 **Ooh, you're my best friend.**  
 **In a world we must defend**

Sasuke appears throwing shurikens on a log

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me and I'll teach you**  
 **Pokémon!**

Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

 **(Gotta catch 'em)**  
 **Gotta catch 'em**  
 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

Kakashi reading his book walking on the village street

 **With courage I will face**  
 **I will battle every day**  
 **To claim my rightful place**

Naruko appears fighting a bandit, jumping and shooting shadow ball

 **Come with me, the time is right**  
 **There's no better team, yeah**  
 **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**  
 **It's always been our dream**  
 **It's always been our dream**

Sasuke firing a fireball  
Sakura throwing several kunais

 **(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**

The shadows of two people appear on a bridge, mist covers the bridge

 **I know it's my destiny**

Jump a hunter nin throwing several needles

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're my best friend.**  
 **In a world we must defend**

Sasuke with his Sharingan fighting in a dome of mirrors

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me and I'll teach you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **(Gotta catch 'em)**  
 **Gotta catch 'em**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Kakashi running with the chidori in hand

 **(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all)**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny**

Naruko running to the bridge, passing around her were several shades of different colors

One was blue with Vaporeon

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're my best friend.**  
 **In a world we must defend**

Naruko falls on the ground next to a forest, she sees a meadow of flowers

 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **A heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me and I'll teach you**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **Gotta catch 'em, gotta catch' em**  
 **Gotta catch'em all!**  
 **(Pokémon!)**

Naruko, Zorua and Riolu are looking at the sky with various flower petals flying its back towards the sky

author notes: let me be honest with you

I have not patience with much in the last weeks.

so it's pretty likely I'm not putting the pokemon opening

But I'm a direct person.

I'm writing this story for fun and taking this story out of my head in the form of something that you readers enjoy and appreciate

but I also put it in a way that I like

here is what will happen

I refuse to take the pokemon music, this is to relax

but as it has comments asking me to take out I will put the music in every two chapters this has no negotiation

another thing that will happen is that it will take time to update the story again

I will try to update once a week since my free time is well cut with the school

be understandable

I'm glad you like the story.


End file.
